


Sugar Isn't Sweetest

by pandashurley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandashurley/pseuds/pandashurley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Make up sex after a dumb fight.<br/>Added: First time saying I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Isn't Sweetest

Sam had been gone for a few hours, and Gabriel only started to worry when it started snowing. He had faith that Sammy was a good driver, but there was something about your significant other being in semi-immediate danger that made a supernatural being sweat a little. It didn't help that they were in love, and had been for a while. It also didn't help that they were fighting through most of their first Christmas together. Gabriel sighed, casting a glance out the window at the hurriedly falling snow flakes. Sam had eaten the last of the ice cream after dinner, though neither of them realized it until Gabriel said something about wanting some too. There was some shouting and some insults hurled and Sam had stormed out, saying something about going and getting some more if it was that big of a deal.

The truth was that it wasn't. It was easier to fight than to try to be in love, and while they both felt it, neither had actually said those three words out loud. So they fought, they made up, they fucked. It was working until the holidays started rolling around. It was a time of family and warmth and to be completely honest, Gabriel was shit at that part. He loved his family, he loved the holidays, what he didn't love was the expectations and the meaningless responsibilities. The presents, the appearances, and on top of it all, both Sam and Dean had (forcefully) asked him not to pull any pranks this year. It was frustrating and frankly, no fun for the angel who was now pouting on the couch.

It was always something. No ice cream, no chocolate, no paper towels, no clean laundry. Something small that started these epic battles between the lovers. The snow was sticking and was up to almost half a foot. Gabriel picked up his phone and dialed Sam's number. Straight to voice mail. Now it was concerning.

"Listen, Sammy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to over react like that. It's snowing pretty hard and frankly, kiddo, I'm worried about you. I really hope you're still alive and you come home soon." There was a pause, and Gabriel wanted to fill it. He loved Sam and it was easy, like breathing air. "Just... please come home." Gabriel finished and hung up the phone. Phone. What good was it to leave voice mails if the person you wanted to get it was already dead? He was sitting in a deep internal debate when he heard keys in the door. Gabriel shot up and unlocked the door, opening it to see Sam with a few grocery bags and a healthy dusting of snow on his shoulders. Gabriel pulled him inside and wrapped his arms around the taller man.

"Thank Dad." He breathed into Sam's chest. Sam dropped the bags and returned the hug, petting Gabriel's hair and chuckling a little.

"I take it you're not mad about the ice cream anymore." Sam said, kissing the top of his head lightly.

"I am, but that stupid crap doesn't matter when I'm worried you're dead." Gabe replied, nuzzling his face into Sam's chest. Sam squeezed him a little tighter before trying to escape the hug.

"Listen, you sugar crazed angel. I got you vanilla and strawberry, some chocolate sauce..." Sam reached into one of his pockets and Gabriel heard the crinkle of a candy bar wrapper. "Three Snickers and a bag of Reese's Pieces." Gabriel pulled away from the hug.

"Buying me off with candy?" Gabriel asked arching an eyebrow.

"Is it working?" Sam asked, bringing a hand up to stroke Gabriel's cheek. Gabriel shifted his head and pressed a kiss into Sam's palm.

"Nope." Gabriel replied with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Ass." Sam said with a matching smile as he pushed Gabriel back lightly. He picked up the bags and headed into the kitchen. Gabe stayed in the same place, feeling Sam walk away. Sometimes it hurt when Sam was gone, like a physical bruise. Right now, Gabriel found himself so smitten, he couldn't even move. He didn't realize how long he had been standing there before strong arms wrapped around him from behind and a few soft, warm kisses were placed against his neck.

"Sammy..." Gabriel started trying to twist around.

"Don't. It's not important anymore." Sam said, letting him spin in his arms so they were facing each other.

"No, Sam. Why do we keep fighting about all these little things?" Gabriel asked, running his hands up and down Sam's biceps.

"Because we're both stubborn, close minded, sugar addicted weirdos?" Sam offered, pulling Gabriel flush up against him. 

"I didn't know sex was sugar, but it would explain a lot..." Gabriel said thoughtfully and they both laughed lightly.

"Gabe, the truth is, I don't know. It just seems to be our way. We fight, we make up, and we keep repeating that." Sam shrugged. Gabriel didn't like the sound of where this was going. This sounded like break up talk. "I don't ever want any fight to be our last... I... care about you too much." Sam struggled with the last phrase. It was so frustrating how both of them knew it, both of them felt it, but neither could say it. Dean was more comfortable with blurting out affection than his own lanky brother. Silence settled between them, and it was tense.

"We both know what's going on here, don't we." Gabriel finally whispered into the dead air between them. Sam was silent, but held him close until they started to sway in time with the silence. They were warm pressed up against each other, there was a fire crackling in the living room and Gabriel was smiling. They slow danced there way into the living room and Sam only broke their embrace to turn on some quiet music to fill the air. While he was pressed up against his boyfriend, Gabriel began to wonder why neither of them had ever said it. They had been together in secret, they had been together in public, they had moved in together, started a home base. Dean had taken Cas out on the road and now Sam and Gabriel acted as a sort of Bobby part two. His thoughts were interrupted as Sam placed a kiss on his forehead. Another on his cheek. Gabriel turned and their mouths met softly. Sam sighed contentedly and kissed him again.

"I love you, Gabriel." Sam murmured against his lips before kissing him again. "I don't ever want to lose you, not for the rest of my life." He whispered before capturing Gabriel's lips in a more heated kiss. Gabriel moaned deeply, his whole body suddenly warm after finally hearing those words. Gabriel wrapped a hand around the back of Sam's neck and deepened the kiss, tongues meeting and both men pressing into each other in sudden understanding and desperation. Being with Sam had never been easy emotionally, but physically they were on all the same pages.

It had started out as hate sex, half naked, brutal and devoid of emotion. It slowly evolved into fucking and then sex, as relationships often do. Sam was good too, loving and compassionate. Tender and unforgiving. It was by far the best lay the angel had in eons. He was addicted to it and wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was already rock hard at the thought of getting to kiss, bite and suck on the man in front of him. Gabriel moaned as Sam's hands found his skin.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Sam whispered, pushing his hands under Gabriel's shirt and pulling it up and off of him, smiling at the new expanse of skin.

"I'm sorry we've been fighting... ah..." Gabriel moaned as Sam starting nipping along his collar bone. Gabriel fisted his hands into Sam's shirt as the man's mouth closed around one nipple. "And you're wearing far too much clothing. I think we both are..." Gabriel said offhandedly as Sam left a burning hot trail of kisses from one nipple to the next. Sam chuckled as he kissed and licked and bit at the tender nub of flesh. Sam pulled his mouth away and stripped off his shirt before claiming Gabriel's lips again. Somehow, they had slithered onto the floor and they were laying on a carpet by the fire. Somehow meaning that Gabriel probably did it with his angel powers, just like how they were both now just rutting together in their underwear, pants being vanished away not a second after Gabriel's back had touched the floor.

Gabriel had wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and was currently burrowed in the space between his neck and shoulder, kissing, biting and licking moans and hickeys out of Sam. His skin always tasted like sunshine, but Gabriel always liked to pry sounds out of Sam. Moans, gasps, screams... mostly his name. He could still remember their first time and how Sam babbling his name while being buried up to the hilt was the single most beautiful thing Gabriel had ever seen. This meant a lot to Sam, considering the angel had witnessed Creation. 

"Underwear..." Sam moaned and with a blink, the underwear was gone and it was one naked cock pressed flush against the other. Both men moaned as they slid against each other, precum dribbling out of their cocks as they moved. It was slick and sticky and glorious, only becoming rapturous when Sam wrapped his hand around them both. Gabriel arched into Sam's touch and moaned. Sam was stroking them while they thrusted together while Gabriel was holding onto Sam for dear life. He loved coming apart for Sam, he loved falling over that edge, most of all, he loved Sam. He groaned and whined as Sam took his hand away and made a move to get up. Gabriel stopped him with a kiss and with a snap, lube was in arms length of his lover's reach.

"You are something else, you know that?" Sam said with a smile. Gabriel smiled and nodded. "I love you, you cocky bastard..." Sam said before kissing Gabriel deeply and pressing a finger up against him. Gabriel moaned into the kiss as Sam's finger gently sunk into him. "Fuck, Gabe... you're so hot and tight, even after I fucked you wide open this morning... I love it. I love you..." Sam said before kissing his angel again and replacing one finger with two. Gabriel was already panting and moaning, those fingers felt so good. He shifted his hips and Sam's fingers brushed up against his prostate, making him arch and dig his fingers into Sam's shoulders. Before long, two became three and then there was the heat of Sam's cock pressing up against his hole.

"Sam..." Gabriel managed to push out between kisses. "Sam Winchester..." Sam paused, and looked up at Gabriel. Gabriel's breath was sucked out of his chest when those beautiful, soulful eyes looked at him. "I love you too..." For a million years, Gabriel would never forget that smile. It spread across Sam's face and cracked it in half before his lips were suddenly on his angels, and his cock was pressing ready against that tight little hole. With a slow shove, Sam slipped in and both men moaned in unison. Sam shifted a little before sliding all the way in, grazing softly against Gabriel's prostate and making him arch. "I fucking love you so much..." Gabriel groaned out as Sam started to push in and out of him. It was slow, meaningful, passionate. The sex they had was never ever like this.

They were clutching at each other, stealing and sharing kisses, moaning softly, staying close. The fire was keeping them warm, nothing mattered but their own body heat as they slowly made love to each other on the rug. Sam's strokes were long and deep, Gabriel arching into every single one. They kept the pace slow, the kisses deep and the touches sentimental and needy. Between moans, whispers filled the air between them. Promising love eternal, never letting go and staying together forever. It was a slow build, like watching the tide come in, but soon they were crashing together. Sam had wrapped a hand around Gabriel and was stroking him in time with his thrusts. Shouting Sam's name mingled with several obscenities, Gabriel came undone, semen shooting onto his chest and Sam's hand. Sam thrust in deep and hard and came inside Gabriel, murmuring love and praise into his neck. Both laid cuddling in front of the fire under one of the blankets from the couch. They were absentmindedly stroking each other while watching the fire dance.

"Have you ever said I love you before?" Sam asked him, smiling as Gabriel was tracing unseen sigils onto his chest. Love. Commitment. Forever. Hope. 

"Lots." Gabriel answered.

"Have you ever meant it?" Sam asked, carding his hand through Gabriel's hair.

"Some." Gabe answered. Truth. Honest. Strong. Love.

"Now?" Sam almost whispered.

"More than anything else, Sammy." Gabriel pushed himself up and placed a surprisingly chaste kiss onto his boyfriends lips. "I love you, Sam Winchester. You're stuck with me now." He said with a smile.

"Meh, I could think of worse things." Sam said, kissing him back before being pounced on and attacked with tickles.


End file.
